


Under the Table

by FrauleinTora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Bucky's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Metal Arm Kink, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i mean who doesn't love that metal arm tbh, uh uh what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinTora/pseuds/FrauleinTora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky loves watching his girlfriend come undone in public places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

Bucky sat with his right elbow propped up on the table, his hand making some gesture to match what he was saying. At least she figured it matched. Lu at this point in the conversation had clocked out, the words shared between the Avengers lost to her.

All of this was because unbeknownst to his teammates, Bucky Barnes had his left hand buried in between his girlfriend’s thighs, his fingers slowly and tortuously slipping in and out of her. He already had two fingers working her and was about to add a third, and he was genuinely amused with how hard she was trying to keep it together. 

“Hmm I can’t say I’m familiar with him. But I’m sure Lu knows,” Bucky said calmly, his grin barely hinted at as he directed the conversation to Lu. It was right at this moment that he not only added a third finger, but started to tease her clit with his thumb.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed, “I was completely off in my own world, what do I know?”

_‘I know if I don’t get my boyfriends cock in me soon, I might lose it.’_ She thought. 

“We were talking about Batman villains?” Bucky looked to his colleagues to ensure that he had it right. “Yes, and Clint couldn’t remember what else he knew the guy who was scarecrow from.” The soldier crooked his fingers so he was now hitting that sweet spot inside of her. 

“Ohhh, Uhm he–” she paused to moan, disguised as the noise someone who was thinking would make. “He was in Red Eye and Peaky Blinders.” Her speech was slow, as she was close, so close. But her answer satisfied the audience enough to get the spotlight off her. “Oh yeah, thanks Lu.” Clint said in a warm tone as he went off on a difficult subject stemming from the information she had just given the group. 

With the constant pressure applied to both her clit and her g-spot, Lu came shortly after the conversation had moved on. The mutant covered her face with her hands, knowing her cheeks were more than likely bright red. 

“Is everything alright, Louise?” Bruce asked as he looked up from the scientific journal he was reading on his phone. “Your face is a little red." 

Bucky then slipped his fingers out of her, and shifted so that he was facing her. "He’s right, принцесса, are you okay?” He asked in his sweetest voice. 

Asshole.

“I’m fine. I just- It’s a little warm in here.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. 

“It’s rather nice outside, maybe a bit of fresh air might help?” Bucky suggested.

Lu hoped she knew where he was going with this. “Yeah that might.” She agreed as she went to stand. “Excuse us, everyone.” Bucky said politely as he stood with his girlfriend, Lu struggled to contain her excitement for what was about to come. 

As soon as they got out on the balcony Bucky had her pressed against the nearest wall. “Bucky please, _please_ I need you.” Lu begged, her body aching to be filled again. “I love it when you get like this, принцесса. Tell me exactly what you need.” His voice was low and though he was better at hiding it that she was, she could tell that he was equally turned on. As he waited for her answer, he supported her weight and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, releasing his cock. 

“I want you to fuck me, Bucky. Hard and fast. Please please please please.” She wiggled her hips, trying to get him inside of her on her own. His hand gripped her hip tightly, stilling her enough so that could easily slip into her. He groaned at the feeling of her body welcoming him; her walls contracting around his shaft.

With no warning, he started to thrust into Lu at a bruising pace. Lu dug her nails into his back, feeling as if she were gonna rip through the fabric of his shirt. Her screams were music to his ears, but seeing as he didn’t want to tip off the more oblivious members of his team, Bucky slipped two of his metal fingers in her mouth, and since he intentionally never wiped his hand off, she could taste herself on them.

Lu’s moans got higher in pitch and closer together signifying that she was reaching her peak. He leaned close to her ear and growled, “Собираетесь ли вы пришли за мной? Приехать, принцесса.” His command sent her right over the edge. Bucky continued to fuck her through her orgasm until he was sure he had milked it for every ounce of pleasure that it was worth. He pulled out of her, his dick still hard and righted himself. “Feel better?” He asked, pleased with the dazed smile she had. “So much better.” She smoothed her dress, then went to fixing his shirt collar; tucking his hair back in place as it was before they came outside. 

“You didn’t come though.” Lu said quietly as she looked up at him. “I know, but don’t worry about it, I’ll get mine some other time. This was about you.” He kisses her on the forehead and then, for what seems like forever, they get lost in each others eyes. His blue eyes seemed brighter when he looked at her and if that didn’t make her all giddy I don’t know what would. 

“We should get back inside, before they get suspicious.” He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they headed toward the door. “And after we finish with dinner, then we can have dessert.” Bucky winked at her. "What kind of dessert?“ She asked, knowing exactly where this was going.  
"Oh it’s a surprise. You’ll love it you’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> принцесса - Princess  
> “Собираетесь ли вы пришли за мной? Приехать, принцесса.” - Are you going to come for me? Come, Princess.


End file.
